The present invention relates to concrete structures, and more particularly, to a concrete construction block for residential and commercial buildings.
Construction blocks are typically formed entirely out of concrete, including the interior web-like portion that connects the sides of the construction blocks together. These construction blocks are normally stacked end to end or on top of each other to form concrete walls. To provide extra support when securing roof trusses to these walls, a certain type block is used for the uppermost row of blocks in the walls.
A first type of block is the lintel block. The lintel block is a concrete block that includes a preformed recess in the upper center portion of the block for receiving a reinforcing bar. Concrete is poured into the preformed recess to cover the reinforcing bar. Lintel blocks are easy to form, but lack the necessary strength.
Various alternative blocks have been provided. For example, another type of block is the tie-beam block. Tie-beam blocks are formed by placing plywood along the upper section of the wall, a d suspending a stirrup between the plywood. A plurality of reinforcing bars are attached to the stirrup. Concrete is poured between the plywood to surround the stirrup and the reinforcing bars. Afterwards, the plywood is removed. Tie-beam blocks provide the necessary strength, but are costly and time consuming to form.
Another type of block is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,039 issued to Boeshart. Boeshart discloses a pair of concrete side panels, and a plurality of panel couplers for holding the concrete side panels in a spaced apart relation. The panel couplers include a defined area for receiving a reinforcing bar.
A pair of concrete side panels with fasteners or threaded bolts embedded therein is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,011,753 issued to Crocker et al. Panel couplers extending the height of each concrete side panel engage the bolts for holding the pair of concrete side panels in a spaced apart relation. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 1,240,690 issued to Egloff discloses concrete side panels that include reinforcing rods embedded therein. The ends of the reinforcing bars extend from the inside surface of the concrete side panels to define a fastener, and are used to secure panel couplers for holding the concrete side panels together.
Yet another construction block is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,669,861 issued to Clutter. Clutter discloses two side panels, one of which is concrete, held in a spaced apart relation using transversely extending wooden panel couplers. The ends of the panel couplers are located in upper and lower slotted portions of the side panels. In particular, the wooden panel couplers have a groove therein for receiving a reinforcing rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,669,861 issued to Deluca et al. discloses a construction block comprising a pair of concrete side panels fastened together by panel couplers. The ends of the panel couplers are secured within the concrete side panels. Each panel coupler includes a V-shaped excursion for concentrating water condensation trapped in the space between the concrete side panels, thus permitting the condensation to fall freely downward in the space therebetween.
Notwithstanding the above described construction blocks, there is still a need for a concrete construction block that is easy to form yet provides extra support when securing roof trusses to a concrete wall.
In view of the foregoing background, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a concrete construction block and an associated method for forming the same that is easy to form and provides the necessary strength under load conditions.
This and other objects, features and advantages in accordance with the present invention are provided by a concrete construction block comprising a pair of opposing spaced apart concrete side panels, a plurality of fasteners carried by the concrete side panels and arranged in pairs, and a plurality of panel couplers extending between respective opposing pairs of fasteners for holding the concrete side panels in opposing spaced apart relation. Each panel coupler comprises a pair of support plates secured to respective fasteners and an attachment member extending between the support plates.
The plurality of fasteners in each concrete side panel may include four for example, and are arranged in opposing pairs with respect to the fasteners in the opposing concrete side panel. When the fasteners are arranged as opposing pairs, they may be positioned such that there are two upper opposing pairs of fasteners and two lower opposing pairs of fasteners. Each fastener may include a threaded bolt extending inwardly toward the opposing spaced apart concrete side panel, for example. The support plate of each panel coupler is secured to respective fastener, such as the threaded bolt, for example, with a nut.
The support plate advantageously aides in strengthening the concrete construction block when assembled, particularly when the support plates are positioned in the upper and lower portions of the concrete side panels. In addition, when a roof truss is attached to a reinforcing bar being held by the upper row of concrete construction blocks in a concrete wall, the support plates help to distribute the force exerted by the roof trusses. This is particularly advantageous for commercial and residential building subject to hurricane force winds.
The attachment member for each support plate preferably defines at least one recess for receiving a reinforcing bar, and preferably the at least one recess includes a pair of recesses for receiving a pair of reinforcing bars. When the fasteners are positioned as opposing pairs in the upper and lower portions of the concrete side panels, the plurality of panel couplers include upper panel couplers and lower panel couplers.
In one embodiment, the attachment member for each upper panel coupler defines at least one recess in a first direction for receiving a reinforcing bar, and the attachment member for each lower panel coupler defines at least one recess in a second direction opposite the first direction for receiving a reinforcing bar. This particular arrangement provides a symmetrical layout of the attachment members and of the recesses so that the concrete construction blocks can be placed in either an up or down direction on the concrete wall.
In another embodiment, the attachment member for each upper panel coupler defines at least one recess in a first direction for receiving a reinforcing bar, but the attachment member for the lower panel coupler defines at least one recess also in the first direction for receiving a reinforcing bar. This particular arrangement allows the reinforcing bars to be carried by the recesses in both the upper and lower attachment members.
An alternative embodiment of a concrete construction block comprises a pair of opposing spaced apart concrete side panels, and a plurality of embedded fasteners carried by the concrete side panels and arranged in pairs. Each fastener extends inwardly toward the opposing concrete side panel. A plurality of panel couplers extend between respective pairs of fasteners for holding the concrete side panels in an opposing spaced apart relation. Each panel coupler preferably includes an opening at respective ends thereof for receiving a respective fastener.
The respective ends of each panel coupler may also include a support plate secured thereto for stabilizing the concrete side panels when coupled together. Each panel coupler may be tubular shaped and formed out of fiberglass. Each fastener preferably frictionally engages the opening of a respective panel coupler. Because each fastener frictionally engages the opening in a panel coupler, this allows each concrete construction block to be quickly and easily assembled.
Another aspect of the invention relates to a method for making a concrete construction block comprising the steps of forming a pair of opposing spaced apart concrete side panels, and inserting a plurality of fasteners in the concrete side panels. The plurality of fasteners are arranged in pairs. The method further includes forming a plurality of panel couplers to extend between respective pairs of fasteners for holding the concrete side panels in an opposing spaced apart relation. Each panel coupler comprises a pair of support plates and an attachment member extending between the support plates. The method further includes securing each support plate to a respective fastener for holding the concrete side panels in the opposing spaced apart relation.